


Not Asking

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Liam Dunbar, Falling In Love, M/M, Mention Of Dread Doctors, Protective Theo Raeken, Slight Alternative Universe, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Liam fell asleep on the second night he was doing stake out for Stiles. He woke up in Theo’s room on his bed. Liam didn’t leave and now two weeks later they’re still together. However, Liam’s not asking questions even though he might should. If he doesn’t ask he can’t be held reliable in his opinion.





	Not Asking

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I came up with this after I started writing a story that can be loosely a sequel to this one. It is set in season 5a of Teen Wolf before the pack found out about Theo being the enemy. I know that Liam barely had any time with Theo in the first half of season 5a, but this I wrote cause hadn’t seen one like it before. It’s short, but just didn’t need it to be that long.

Liam was trying to sort out what he felt, but it was hard. He'd fallen for someone that one of his closest friends kept saying wasn't good. Stiles was like a second older brother to him and he didn’t want to let him down. However, he hadn't felt anything but sorrow, grief and sadness at the bridge. It's why he had gone back the next night outside Theo's house. It had nothing to do with Stiles telling him to do it. He had, but Liam had done it for his self more than anything. 

He had watched Theo play video games while he was playing something on his own phone. He had been slightly bored. Which was how Theo had caught him, he hadn't meant to fall asleep. He'd just been tired from lack sleep and school stuff. He had been told werewolves didn't need much sleep. However, he was a teenager, of course he needed sleep so he'd just shut his eyes for a second. 

That second had lasted way longer, like two hours longer. He'd woken up lying on a bed instead of sitting on the grass outside. When he'd sat up he'd been met with an image that he still had burned in his brain. It was probably the moment he realized he really was bi like he'd been thinking. Theo had been standing at the foot of the bed completely naked not even caring that he was being watched. It was something that Theo was defiantly not shy about. He thought it was hot too that he’d just stood there slightly cocky about it. 

Liam had planned on asking him why he was in the room or how he'd caught him. It hadn't come out though because watching a freshly showered Theo had been more than he had been able to process. He had thought there was no way he could look that good and Stiles think he was bad. Then again, some the movie bad guys were hot as sin and down right evil. He'd already been having problems at school not getting caught watching him. 

He had barely stopped his self from saying what he thought that day. He had walked into the weight room and Theo had been shirtless working out. He had used the mirror to watch Theo the entire time without getting caught. At least he’d thought, but there had been a grin when he’d been leaving on Theo’s face.

He kept trying to remember that Stiles thought he was bad. The others didn't even have an opinion though, they thought Stiles was reaching. Scott kept saying they had to give Theo the benefit of the doubt. He'd been bored so he'd gone with his pack mate to help him prove his theory. The only theory that he had proved was he was would gladly let Theo fuck him if he asked. Hell he wouldn't even have to say it with words just point. That might be a little extreme, but it was Theo. He was fucking hot as hell and he wanted a taste.

He'd gladly spread his legs and let the gifted cock slide right in. It had been hard and leaking, which he couldn't take his eyes off of. He had really tried to get his actual brain to work again though. He had wanted to know how he'd gotten in the house. He'd been outside; then again if Theo had found him, he'd obviously brought him inside. 

"You really shouldn't fall asleep when you're on a stake out, Liam. The person might find you and hold you captive in their room," Theo had said giving Liam a wolf eating grin. "You can leave when you want, I'm not that person. I just didn't think you wanted to wake up in the pouring rain," he looked from Liam over to the window where it was pouring down. Lightening flashed before the loud rumble of thunder as well. "We could find something else to do til the storm stops though," he had offered.

Liam had looked at the window realizing that Theo hadn't taken a shower so to speak. He'd gone out to get him right before started raining. He bit on his bottom lip looking at the storm that was raging outside. He had his own on the inside of him at the moment too. Believe Stiles and leave or stay and possibly have sex with Theo if he offered. It had been so hard to choose, but he had made it after a second.

~LT TL~

Liam closed his eyes breathing in the scent that was surrounding him now. He had chosen to stay two weeks ago. He hadn't left Theo's room to go out in an awful storm. He'd stayed in the room and they'd made their own noises. It had been better than he thought and he was more or less spending his nights here. He hadn't said anything to the rest of the pack or even Mason. It was his business what he did after certain hours. 

Liam felt the bed dip as Theo got in behind him wrapping his arm around his waist. He had come to the conclusion if he didn't ask he couldn't be held reliable for knowing. It was the reasoning behind why he didn't ask where Theo disappeared to at times. He knew it was a dangerous game he was playing. He just wanted something of his own for once and so he'd taken it. It could possibly bite him in the ass later, but right now he felt safe. There was evil ass Dread Doctors out there killing people. They had scared the hell out of him personally. 

They had shown up the week before when he’d been alone. They kept talking in their creepy voices that sound like they were talking from a radio. They had plain out threatened him, but he didn’t know why. Theo had gone after them, but they’d vanished. Theo had promised him they’d never touch him after that. It was why he felt safe here with Theo holding him. He did the holding too at times, but right now he needed to know he was safe.

Liam moaned feeling Theo's hand wrap around his cock. He was half hard again and they'd already spent two hours before Theo had left fucking. He'd fallen asleep snuggled up, but woke up alone. It was one of the things he didn't ask about either because Theo always left for a while afterwards. He'd come back and do just this, cuddle up, sometimes fuck again before they'd fall asleep til morning. 

Theo moved back rolling Liam onto his back kissing him while testing to see if Liam was still loose. He guided his self to Liam's opening thrusting inside causing them both to moan in pleasure. Liam pulled Theo down kissing him letting his other hand move over his back. He didn't break the kiss until after his lungs were burning with lack of oxygen. He met Theo with every thrust he gave him. They weren't quiet and the bed squeaked when they picked up the pace. 

"Fuck," Liam called out knowing he was close to cumming. He could be at zero and ready to blow in a second or two. It was just something about Theo that worked his body into overdrive. He could do the same thing to the werewolf above him.

Theo was striking against his prostate with every thrust now. Liam clenched around Theo's cock pistoling and they both came together. Liam let out howl his cock erupting between them with Theo growling out his name. Liam flipped them over pinning Theo's hands down riding his cock claiming his mouth again. 

Liam slumped against Theo rolling onto his side bringing Theo with him keeping them joined. He didn't want to wake up alone this time. He didn't think he would, but sometimes he did even after the second time. Even though it was Theo's house he still left him alone and he hated those nights. He rested his head against Theo's shoulder ignoring the strange scents on him. He couldn’t place half of them, however one smelt like a chemical he smelt before. He just couldn’t think of where he had so he just let it drop. 

"I think you just told the whole town you're fucking someone," Theo laughed against Liam's neck kissing it. 

"I doubt they are awake it is two in the morning," Liam said back enjoying the feeling of Theo's mouth worrying the same spot on his neck. He knew the bruise would fade, but he still liked knowing it had been there. "I'll just say was running around in woods having little fun again," he moaned, "Go to sleep, you can try keep a hickey there later," he was going need sleep if he was going be up in a few hours. 

"Fine, but I'm driving you to school in the morning," Theo said pulling Liam closer before closing his eyes going to sleep.

"Whatever," Liam said as an after thought drifting off as well. 

He wasn't going to think about how he was feeling right now. He couldn't because if he kept thinking then he'd ask questions. Questions he didn't want answers to because that meant things would change. He didn't want it to change between of them. He liked waking up in the mornings surrounded by Theo in every possible way. He refused to listen to the sense that told him it wasn't going to be this way forever. He didn't know if he could put his heart back together if it broke. It would hurt more than anything he'd felt, but he was risking it right now. He was starting to fall in love with Theo. 

~THE END~


End file.
